Mates Series 2: Up Against The Wall
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to A Whole New World. Chloe has been hunt for five months before she runs into Dean again, although she doesn't recognize him at first! He isn't happy with her, but the club they're in is drumming the Mating Call...and they're being affected.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural. **

Sequel to: A Whole New World.

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt used # 101: Auditory Driving.

Warning: Slight dub-con due to auditory manipulation.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Ever since Dean Winchester (or his alias Jason Teague) had opened her up (howbeit very reluctantly) to the reality of a career in hunting things that went bump in the night, Chloe had used her extra credits to graduate high school early, had given her father a hug, and packed what she'd need before driving away. She'd never looked back. Sure, Dean was right when he said that hunting was a hard job, one in which you died quickly (if lucky), and the medical was shit. But when you had a healing mutation that really didn't matter. Of course, Chloe hadn't exactly _known_ about her healing ability until she'd been lying on the side of the road in some ditch in Nebraska, innards hanging out, waiting to die terribly only to watch in shock as a light seemed to emerge from the huge wound and slowly heal everything all up. The blonde had been shocked, unable to believe that she was a meteor freak like all the ones she'd exposed, and it made her rethink a lot about what she'd done and how she could have done things better.

At least, this seemed like a sign that someone upstairs either liked her, or found her entertaining and was giving her the best chance she'd get at doing the job right.

So five months passed since she'd left the comforts of life in Smallville and instead took up a life of hunting and waitressing (or any other job that she could do temporarily and get enough money for food, gas, and ammo). She'd already had a good little arsenal thanks to her frequent trips to spend time with Lois on the base-and her uncle the General had _so many nifty_ little gadgets lying around all the time that he didn't seem to realize went missing-or just didn't care. Either way, it worked out in her benefit.

What Chloe didn't have so easily was the knowledge, but with her laptop and ability to hack into other people's internet when she couldn't find a legal and free hotspot, Chloe did a hell lot of research and somehow began to sort out through what seemed like stupid shit, and what seemed like credible information. Between jobs she mostly waitressed, although she'd found other temp jobs as well as writing some freelance articles for whatever newspaper she could find. The money wasn't flowing in, and more than once she was forced to live out of her car due to lack of funds, but she didn't complain, figuring that this was about the greatest adventure anyone her age could boast of.

And even if it _did_ get scary and lonely, she never had that moment where she was tempted to just give up and throw in the towel.

No.

She was a Sullivan-Lane, she _thrived_ on danger and all that jazz.

She...sometimes...the blonde just wished that it wasn't so _lonely_.

That was what really killed her about the whole thing.

It wasn't that she was the most outgoing person, but she'd always either had Clark, or Lois, and now she had no one but herself.

Still she trudged on, keeping her phone calls phone short and rare, otherwise her longing for her family and friends might force her back.

Instead she kept herself focused on her job, and that was why she was now here, dressed up like a naughty catholic school girl, hair in two high ponytails, mingling with the crowd at _**Lothario**_. This night club had had several strange disappearances of late. All the women who'd gone missing had been very young, healthy, in their early twenties...and their bodies had been found later on in the river a couple of miles away. It'd been hard to find **_Lothario_** as a connection in all the deaths, but Chloe was always a detail-oriented girl, and had finally made the connection.

**_Lothario_** was a nightclub in the heart of the city, flashy, showy, and extremely naughty. It was different from many nightclubs, and that was probably one of the attractions of it. For one, you couldn't get in dressed normally. You had to be dressed up as something...unless you were a goth or emo or something...mostly because people weren't sure whether you really were a goth or dressing up as one and they didn't feel the desire to ask and find out. The club was like Vegas during Halloween while on crystal meth or something like that.

Chloe kinda liked it.

Men and women danced on poles situated all around the club, the lights bright and flickering like mad, adding to the frenzy.

The music was loud and fast, with additional drums being played in the background.

It was very hypnotic.

Chloe caught herself stopping several times to sway to the music, before remembering that she was supposed to be on the clock and keeping her eyes open for anything suspicious that could help her get an idea of what exactly was happening here. She hadn't brought any weapon except for the Ruger SP101 she had concealed by the long, knee-high socks she wore. The blonde had wondered where to best hide the gun, but considering how tiny the skirt was and how see-through the shirt was...well...the socks had been her only real option. And that was good too, because from the many guys who'd grabbed at her ass since she'd been inside they would have felt the gun by now.

Swaying to the music, once more finding herself somewhat hypnotized by the beat of the drums pounding in the background of the music, Chloe brought her hand to her head and frowned, shaking her golden locks. She needed to concentrate, to stay alert on her surroundings. She couldn't be caught off guard or distracted. She needed to be focused on what was going on around her and not let herself be-.

A hand reached out and grabbed her, giving her a vicious little tug towards a steely body, and before she could even react or look at her attacker he snarled at her. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

That voice was...kinda familiar.

Not sure from where, Chloe peered up at her attacker, narrowed her eyes, the flashing lights and darkened room making it hard to make out his features all that well. He was taller than her, well-built, with what seemed to be a goatee, red (or maybe purple?) mohawk, and a labret piercing shining in the light.

The blonde narrowed her eyes further. "Do I know you?"

There was a pause, and then a disgusted sound as he tightened his hold on her and turned, beginning to pull her out from the throng of dancing bodies.

Chloe would usually be fighting someone if he did this to her, but she felt that she somehow knew this stranger, and her curiosity was killing her so she let him manhandle her. For now. But when he shoved her back against the wall in the darkest corner, arms on the wall at either side of her head, she began to get worried. In the shadows his face was even more hidden as he leaned down into her.

"You're a long way from Smallville." The man growled at her with his gravelly voice, eyes still somehow managing to pierce her in the darkness. "And somehow I find myself unable to believe that you're not here investigating the disappearances." He growled. "I _told_ you that this wasn't a job or life you wanted!"

Chloe's eyes widened as she suddenly realized who this was. "_Dean_?"

He just glared down at her. "Do you know how in how much danger you are in right now?"

The blonde frowned. "This isn't my first hunt since I met you, you know, I'm not _totally_ ignorant."

"Do you even know what you're hunting?" Dean snapped, bringing one of his hands to his head, shaking it, looking slightly disoriented before he returned the hand to its previous position and glared at her. "Do you?"

"Do _you_?" She challenged, trying to ignore the way the world behind him seemed to be swimming in a flood of vague, dimming lights.

He opened his mouth, closed it, and then frowned at her. "That's not the point!"

"How dare you criticize me when you don't even know what we're up against!" She poked him in his chest, blinking continuously, the drums seeming louder than they had before.

He looked around him, seeming somewhat disoriented, before looking back at her. It took him a couple of seconds before he seemed to collect himself enough to speak. "It's...not the same."

"Enlighten me on the difference." She challenged, chin raised, eyeing him defiantly.

"This isn't something for a _high school student_ who got the taste of _one_ controlled hunt and then decided she had a knack for it!" He hissed at her. "You could be seriously hurt! This isn't a game Chloe! Dammit! I need you to go back now! I can't be looking after you and keeping an eye on-."

Chloe, finding herself oddly distracted, reached up and fingered his labret piercing. "Is that...real?"

"What? No. It's-magnetic or some crap like that." Dean frowned, clasping his fingers around her finger and removing it from his face. "As I was saying-."

"I like this look on you." Chloe interrupted once more, feeling herself feeling somewhat high, despite the fact that she hadn't even had a drink as yet. "Maybe not something to commit to-but it's got its appeal." She ran her finger over his t-shirt, tracing the logo which read **Shhh! No one knows I'm lesbian!** A chuckle escaped her lips as, lightheaded, she looked up at his eyes and noticed that they seemed darker, slightly glazed.

The drums beat louder than usual, or so they seemed to her.

A groan to her right caused Chloe to look away from Dean, hand still on his chest, and watch in hazy shock as a couple to her right screwed, the man pinning the woman up against the same wall Chloe herself was leaning against. They seemed possessed, desperately needy, not at all disturbed by the fact that they were in public, in open view.

The pounding of the drums seemed to echo in her head, loud, deafening.

Chloe brought a hand to her head.

Another couple were at it against one of the columns.

The blonde gulped, feeling hot and needy.

Dean leaned forwards with a groan, forehead pressed against the wall, pinning her body with his own. "I'm-I think their drinks must be laced with something..." His body pressed harder against her apparently unconsciously. "_No way in hell_ am I this woozy after one beer."

Chloe found herself rubbing her hands slowly up and down his chest, fascinated by the way his muscles rippled at her touch. "It's not the drink."

All around them the sound of groans and moans mixed with the sound of drums.

"_Fuck_." Dean slammed a fist into the wall, hissing. "What's...going...on...?"

Throughout the throng of moans and sensuous movements, a single male walked, seemingly unaffected. He was tall, but other than that she really couldn't see much about him due to the hat that hid most of his face. He walked slowly, calculatingly, eyeing everyone on the dance floor and those pressed up against the walls and the columns. It was almost as if he was searching for something or someone in particular

Chloe would have paid more attention to him if it wasn't for Dean's hand trailing up her inner thigh, fingertips brushing the pleated edges of her skirt, before venturing underneath. He cupped her intimately, and Chloe let out an embarrassing mewl as she arched into him, eyes beginning to glaze over with desire of unnatural intensity. "_Dean_..."

His finger teased her slit over the flimsy material as he leaned down to whisper hotly in her ear. "Is that a g-string?"

Her only answered was to trail her hand heavily down his chest, tease his navel, and then lower to rub the bulge straining against his jeans.

"Someone's a naughty little girl." Dean hissed, finger nudging the thin piece of material out of the way before sliding knuckle deep inside of her. "Oh fuck baby...you're already wet. Fuck." He shifted his hand slightly so that his thumb rubbed her clit, sending jolt of electricity down her body.

"Yeah...like that!" She praised, desperately freeing him from his pants and just staring in awe at him as he stood to attention. "You're going to feel so good inside me."

He chuckled deeply. "I am."

The man continued to trail around the masses, stopping at certain couples, before hesitating and moving forwards once more.

Fumbling with the button and zipper of Dean's jeans Chloe knew deep in the back of her subconscious mind, as she was sure was the same with Dean, that something about this whole thing was wrong. Still, the drums beat loud in the air, and a foggy haze seemed to take over her mind, making it hard to think and to rationalize anything. She seemed reduced to basic instinct almost, and her every instinct was screaming to mate.

Just like Dean.

Just like every other person in this club.

A gasp escaped Chloe as Dean lifted her, using the wall as leverage before sliding into her to the hilt. Her lips parted in a groan as her eyes closed and her head hit the wall as she arched, grabbing onto the ancient looking lights protruding from the wall for support.

"Oh _god_. You're so _tight_." Dean's voice was hoarse as he rested his face in her bosom, cock twitching in appreciation deep within her. "Do you _know_ how many fucking nights I left myself _raw_ thinking about this? About you?"

Her core pulsed, heated at the thought, and a little whimper escaped her lips as she clenched around him.

"_Fuck_." He hissed into her breasts as he began to move inside of her.

"_Dean_..." Chloe tightened her grip on the light fixtures, meeting his bucks with her own, her every nerve on _fire_ with sensation. "_More!_"

He chuckled throatily, giving an extra hard buck inside of her, seeming to slide impossibly deep inside of her.

She made a sound she'd forever deny, the warmth overtaking her whole senses, everything around her beginning to fade away.

The man with the hat casting the shadow over most of his face drew nearer.

Chloe couldn't stop herself from leaning forwards and flicking Dean's false piercing with her tongue. "You know...I didn't...realize I had a fetish...until I saw you like this."

Dean's smirk was darkly pleased as she let go of one of the light fixtures to play with his mohawk. "Yeah well...I usually think the Catholic Schoolgirl look is overrated myself...but _fuck_ if I haven't changed my...mind."

His mouth found the curve of her neck and began to pay homage as his thrusts grew more forceful.

Chloe lost herself in the overwhelming sensations, feeling drugged and in a trance and so many other unnatural yet exhilarating feelings. Soon everything faded away until it was only her, Dean, the drums, and the pleasure. It was as if a deep fog had risen from the ground and permeated the air, cutting off everyone from each other, leaving the lovers in their own dream-like world in which only the other existed. And there was only one instinct, one need in this world, and it was to mate. To claim and make the other theirs, to scratch and bite and suck on skin leaving possessive marks of ownership.

At the edge of their little world, Chloe could sense a presence, the shadow of a tall male figure wearing a hat cast upon them.

It seemed to grow closer and thicker...the shadow...the darkness.

Even in her lust-laddened mind Chloe felt unease filling her, but then her pleasure exploded violently and the blonde screamed Dean's name as her eyes closed tightly, explosions lighting behind her eyes. All was warmth and brain-tingling pleasure as she felt Dean find his fulfillment within her, groaning her name into her neck as he buried deep within her. Chloe's nails buried deep within his back, whimpering Dean's name over and over, like a chant as he breathed against her skin.

"_God_." Dean groaned, nibbling on her neck. "So much better...than I imagined."

Chloe couldn't keep from chuckling. "I'm far from disappointed in my corner."

"Let's get out of here." Dean whispered, planting kisses down to the hollow of her neck. "My motel is only two blocks away."

Case forgotten like a waking dream, somehow they managed to stumble out of the haze, out of the club, the shadow left behind.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe awoke to warmth and weight around her midsection and a head resting above her heartbeat.

Groaning, head throbbing, she opened her eyes and froze for a moment, not recognizing the wallpaper of the motel room she was in nor the hair of the head resting on her. And then the events of the night before hit her like a flood, rushing into her mind and washing away the nearly drunken fog that'd taken over her brain. She remembered _**Lothario**_'s, remembered meeting up with Dean there, remembered...

A blush heated her skin.

She'd never taken Dean Winchester to be a cuddler, but by god he was.

He had his leg lopped over one of hers, his arm tightly around her midsection, and his head was resting over her heartbeat.

Chloe smiled softly, never having expected that from the sex fiend who'd blown her mind...and body...all throughout the night before. They'd screwed in the club, they screwed in the alleyway, they screwed in another alleyway closer to the motel room, and then they'd finally made it to the motel room and they'd screwed so much that all the times blended into one and Chloe couldn't remember the last one so she assumed they must have just collapsed with fatigue.

Her eyes narrowed as she tried to play over what had happened in _**Lothario**_**, **tried remembering every little detail.

She was attracted to Dean, and she knew he was attracted to her, but last night hadn't been natural. It was as if they'd been under some sort of mating thrall, the whole of the club had been, in which they'd all paired up and...fornicated. Chloe tried to figure what the trigger was...knowing it couldn't have been something in the drinks because she hadn't had any. Those green eyes narrowed as she remembered the beating of the drums. At first they'd been barely there, drowned out by the music, but further on into the night Chloe couldn't remember the music, but the drums had been blazing loud and strong like frantic heartbeats.

And then there'd been that man...the one with the hat.

He'd been seeming to search for something or someone.

Did he have something to do with the dead women?

_If so...why?_

Realizing that she needed to do more research, Chloe gazed down at Dean and tried to ease out from under him without waking him. He groaned and tightened his grip on her, but after a couple of minutes finally relented and let go, turning on his side away from her, mumbling in his sleep. The blonde bit her lip as the sheet hung low on his hips, tantalizing her with the memory of all the exploration of that body she'd done the night before. It was almost tempting enough to have her slip back into bed and give him a happy awakening. But the huntress shook her head, reminded herself she was on the clock, and quickly got dressed in the outfit she'd been wearing the night before.

Slipping out of the motel room, Chloe tried fixing her costume as she walked the next couple of blocks to her own motel room, letting herself in. She bathed, the warm water doing wonders to her sore muscles, and after popping a few pain killers the blonde hit the internet. Research was something familiar and she was good at it, it was her favorite part of hunting, other than the adrenaline at the end. Her fingers flew over the keyboard, clicking different sites and going through the different creatures or beings, discarding each one slowly until she finally came upon the being that fit the description of the situation.

And it shocked her.

It shocked her to bits.

Supposedly his kind didn't leave the amazon.

And they weren't known for _killing_ either.

Tapping the pen against her lip after making little notes on her notepad, Chloe decided that something was fishy around here, and realized she was going to have to make a repeat appearance at **_Lothario_**. But it might be too late. There hadn't been any killings the night before, she would have heard about a body or something of the sort, so he might have found what he was looking for and be done. Still, just to be sure, she was going to have to go back just in case, for some reason, he hadn't found what he'd been searching for the night before.

Realizing she had time to spare, Chloe went out and had breakfast at a diner close by, and then went out to the closest vintage clothing store. She didn't have a lot of money on her, but she had fun and managed to buy a few black pieces of clothes that could double as a costume. With her purchase in hand, and a couple of hours already gone from the day, she had lunch and then went back to the motel, returning to her search. There really wasn't anything in depth that she could find about that kind, and that was a little disconcerting.

It was times like this where she envied Dean for having his father to fall back on when he didn't have all the information he might need. She didn't have anything like that, didn't have any help, but she wasn't going to sit down and whine about it. She'd decided on her very own that this was the life she'd have and she was going to have to take it, problems and obstacles and all.

A couple of times her mind strayed to Dean, and to the night they'd had, and wondered how he'd reacted when he'd awoken and remembered everything.

He'd probably blamed her somehow for him not concentrating on the case.

He looked the type.

Chloe figured he'd be at _**Lothario**_ again that night, so it was with great trepidation that she dressed for the next night. This time she was all in black, with dark makeup and a skull necklace finishing the look. She doubted that she was very recognizable like this, piling dark makeup around her eyes to look almost like a mask of sorts. And when she entered _**Lothario**_ and gazed around at the people dancing and enjoying themselves, she didn't see Dean anywhere, but tried to blend in anyway. Her eyes were peeled for the man with the hat, and in her ears were a couple of balls of cotton that wouldn't leave her deaf, but would help provide a bit of a buffer between her and the drums.

The night continued, the drumming staying a soft backbeat to the music. Chloe had spied Dean in his getup from the night before, but she hadn't felt up to the argument she knew would happen when they met up again, so she stayed clear of him. It was hard, keeping an eye out for him _and_ the guy she was hunting, but Chloe was always known to multitask, and found herself enjoying the thrill once more of the hunt.

She noticed Dean at the bar, drinking, seeming agitated.

Then again, it was close to two in the morning, and the drums were beginning to overpower the music.

People were already beginning to get more handsy with their partners.

Thankfully, the cotton balls in her ears proved to filter out most of the auditory manipulation, although her body did heat slightly.

She cast a glance towards Dean, whose jaw was clenched as he curtly ordered another drink from the bartender.

She doubted he would have thought of the cotton balls, and she was surprised at how _annoyed_ she was at the knowledge that soon he was going to become overwhelmed by the mating call, and grab the first available and willing female. And she was being realistic. There were women _all over the club_ eyeing Dean with lecherous intent. A couple of them had flocked to the bar to flaunt their assets and hope to catch his eye. Chloe was kinda shocked that other than a passing glance of appreciation for their beauty, Dean kept his attention fixed on the crowds around him, obviously intent on finding the creature.

The blonde wondered if he'd figured out what exactly it was that they were hunting.

Shaking her head, Chloe looked up and moved out of the way in time for a couple to push passed her, the male pressing the female against the wall before devouring her lips in a scorching kiss.

Apparently it was beginning.

Sensing movement, Chloe looked to her right and saw him.

The one with the hat.

He was already eyeing the couples.

Clearing her throat, Chloe fixed her shirt, lowering the neckline before plastering a smile to her face as she moved through the crowds towards him. He didn't notice her at first, but at the last moment he sensed her too and looked up. She wished she could see his expression well, but the lights were low, others flashing erratically, and his hat was casting a dark shadow over his face. It was all perfect for him, actually.

"Hey handsome." She smiled seductively, running her hand over his chest, easily feigning sexual interest given the drums _might_ be filtered in her ears, but enough was getting through to leave her slightly aroused. "How about a dance?"

He paused, looking to the side, before sending her a curious look. "What about your mate?"

"My mate?" She chuckled, amused and a little confused as she reached for his hand, fingers threading through his as she drew him onto the dance floor. "I don't have any. I'm very single and available."

He let her drag him deeper into the throng of dirty dancers, and hesitated for a moment before drawing her close to him, movements sensual and seductive as they danced. "The man you were with last night..."

"So you were watching me." She grinned, gazing up at him through her lashes. "I noticed you too." The blonde trailed her thigh up his teasingly. "You were kinda lonely last night."

He sighed and looked away. "I have yet to find the one for me."

Sensing the genuine sadness in his voice, Chloe paused for a moment before reaching up lightning fast and pulling up his hat high enough for her to see her proof, and then lowered it back before anyone else could see what she had. "You know what I don't get? You can't be the one killing the girls. So how do you fit in the scenario?"

His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her, pulling her into the darkness of the sideline before pushing her up against the wall, pinning her body there with his. "You're a hunter."

"And you're Encantado...or _an_ Encantado." Chloe responded easily, gripping the front of his shirt. "You and your kind are using this place as a way to find your mates. You mingle in parties, and use the hat to hide the blowhole that not even shifting into your human shape can disguise. You shift into human form to find a mate, and then you take the chosen women to the river so you can change back to your true form, mate, and join as one with her turning to a shifter as well if she so chooses."

He looked down at her. "We would never kill them."

"I know." The blonde nodded. "For you, your mates are your world. But what are you doing so far from the Amazon? And what's happening to the girls?"

"It was a rogue from our clan." His snarled. "His mate had died and he couldn't stand the thought of anyone else having a mate. He was found last night and dealt with."

"What does _dealt with_ mean to your people?" Chloe wanted to know.

"A mate is a sacred thing, and my people are dying. It is why we've had to leave our home and travel abroad, we need new blood, to find our mates wherever we can." He responded seriously. "Anyone found threatening a mate, and thus the continuation of our already fragile bloodline, will not be suffered to live."

"Good." Chloe smirked, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "So, how many of you guys still a bachelor?"

This time she could see the smirk on his lips. "You have a mate already, don't tease."

"No I _don't_." She protested.

"Believe me, my race knows about mates." He leaned in, smiling mischievously. "You _do_. And you connected with yours during the Mating Call."

"_Everyone_ connected during the Mating Call." Chloe snorted, and then blinked. "Is that what the drums are? Mating Calls? _Really_? Whoa."

He chuckled, seemingly very amused. "Yes, it is the Mating Call. If true mates are near, they will gravitate together and bond."

"So you're saying all these flakes are soulmates?" Chloe snickered, disbelieving.

"These? No." He huffed. "They're just caught up in the frenzy of the call to sate your desires. They copulate and then switch partners and then copulate and continue on. When one finds his or her mate during the Mating Call, the rest of the world disappears, and it is only the two of you."

Chloe's smile melted from her face. "_What_?"

"Last night," he gazed down at her. "Did you copulate with anyone other than the man you met on the dance floor?"

She brought her hand to her mouth to stifle her gasp.

He smiled down at her knowingly. "Exactly."

Chloe looked up at him. "B-but I'm _human_! We don't _have_ mates!"

"Of course you do." He snorted. "But you don't really search for him correctly, you've forgotten your basic rituals, your senses. It is all copulation and sexual gratification, visual stimulation. Humans very rarely will _ever_ find their mate, and they will forever be miserable thanks to this." He reached into her ears and pulled out the cotton balls he'd apparently already known was there.

Chloe covered her ears on instinct, before taking in a deep breath and listened to the drums.

Once again, the desire to mate was strong in her, and yet unlike with Dean, she could control herself with the Encantado.

"_See_?" He asked, and was about to say more when someone gripped his shoulder from behind and yanked him away.

Suddenly Dean was there, face a snarl, eyes dark and hazy. "_Get off of her_."

The Encantado smirked and raised his hands in submission, backing off with a little wave to Chloe, before turning and walking away.

Chloe watched him go before looking up at Dean when he pinned her up against the wall once more, proof of his arousal throbbing against her.

"You know...I didn't take you for the type who fucks and runs." Dean replied, a nasty smile on his face as he leaned towards her, palms flat on the surface of the wall on either side of her head. "And then I _do_ find you and you don't even have the _decency_ to be working the case. This is why little girls shouldn't-."

She narrowed her eyes at him, poking his chest. "Listen here Winchester, I've already _finished_ this case. So _screw you_!"

His eyes narrowed. "Impossible. You couldn't have solved it already."

"Well think again." She glared up at him. "This is a case of an Encantado socialization group. A rogue Encantado was the one who was offing the other's mates when they found them, and they took care of him. That's why there wasn't another body today."

"Encantado only is recorded to appear in the Amazon." Dean frowned.

"Yes, well, I know what I'm talking about. But if you feel the need to continue with your investigations, _fine_. Don't let me stop you. Anyway. Who am I but a lowly school girl." Chloe snapped, the fire in her burning hotter and hotter, the fog in her mind only being pushed back by her anger. "And while you go and waste your time, I'm going to enjoy mine."

"What? With douchebag McGee over there?" Dean snarled. "I don't think so!"

"Yeah, well I'm sure _he_ realizes that I'm legal and willing and not some little idiotic kid who needs _you_ around to show her how to tie her own shoelaces!" Chloe snapped, and was about to push him away so she could storm off dramatically, when Dean yanked her to him in a rough, possessive kiss that left her breathless. The drums were almost completely controlling him, and Chloe felt herself beginning to slowly fall prey to them knowingly, willingly.

"It's...the drums..." She whispered breathlessly into his kiss as she found herself up against the wall once more, Dean's hand trailing up under her skirt. "It's called auditory driving..." a hiss escaped her lips when he fingers curled around her underwear and tore it away viciously. "Makes you wanna...fuck..."

"Don't need drums for that." Dean's voice was deeper as he freed himself nearly desperately before grabbing her thigh and lifting it to wrap around his waist, his cock aligning with her heat before he pushed in. He buried himself deep inside of her, cursing and closing his eyes as he hid his face in her hair, pressing her harder into the wall.

"_Oh god_!" Chloe cried, fingers digging deep into his shoulders.

Dean then began to move, cursing and whispering into her hair as his movements were urgent, possessive, claiming...lightly punishing even. It was all she could do to grab purchase on his shoulders and wrap her other leg around him as well, causing him to slide in deeper as he pinned her back to the wall for leverage.

"Like that Dean!" Chloe begged, closing her eyes tightly. "Right there-like that-oh fuck!"

She probably would have cried out other orders if Dean's mouth hadn't found her, and something exploded bright and hot and _intense_ inside of her as she kissed back urgently.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, the words of the Encantado haunted her as the fog cut them off from everyone else once more, leaving them in their own world...

...but Chloe couldn't stop herself, or Dean, and really didn't want to.

They'd talk about this.

Later.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Yawning as she stretched, Chloe opened her eyes and smiled, body sated and sore in a good way, as she awoke once more in Dean's motel room. Her smile disappeared when she realized she was alone in the room though, and she sat up, frowning as she lifted the sheet to cover herself. She wondered if Dean had felt this way when he'd awoken yesterday and she'd gone. The blonde shook her head and was about to get up and try find her clothes, when the door opened and Dean sauntered in, a bag of breakfast in one hand, and a container with two coffees in the other.

His gaze went to the bed as he kicked closed the door, and he gave her a grin. "Morning."

Not very versed in mornings after, Chloe just clutched the sheets around her and gave him an awkward smile. "Hey."

"Got us breakfast." Dean announced, raising his offerings before placing them on the table. "I also checked out what you were saying and it panned out. The river the bodies had been found in had had a mysterious appearance of a family of boto dolphins...that seemed to grow every night. All of a sudden the dolphins just _disappeared_ this morning." Dean sat down and began to pull out the breakfast for them as he spoke. "I did some digging around and found the remains of a Encantado disgraced. The manner of his killing and burying is only left for those completely shunned and those who have committed the vilest of crimes...such as killing the mate of another Encantado." He motioned for her to come and join him at the table. "My guess is that last night they all found the girls they were looking for, and returned to Encante."

"Or maybe the Amazons." Chloe agreed, sheet still wrapped around her body as she slipped off of the bed and went to sit down on the seat across from Dean, grabbing a bagel. "I'm starving."

"Figured you would be." And he looked damn smug about it, before his expression feel as he gazed at her. "Chloe, what are you doing here?"

"You mean other than solving your cases?" She quipped, swallowing.

He gave her a look. "You shouldn't have quite high school and-."

"I didn't quit. I graduated early. There's a difference." She took a sip of her coffee, eyes closing at the delicious taste, before chancing a look in his direction once more. "I've been hunting for five months now, Dean, and I like this job. Nothing you say is going to change that, so just drop it."

"_Why_?" Dean asked, looking so confused. "Chloe, if I had had a choice, this wouldn't have been the life I would be living. What could _possibly_ attract you so much about it that you're willing to throw away you future...your _life_...?"

"Dean." Chloe interrupted. "This is my choice. My father has accepted it. You need to as well."

He frowned, eyeing her, before sighing and taking in a deep breath. "Well, I opened this world to you, and I'm going to take responsibility for it."

"Wait. What?" Chloe blinked.

"My brother's off at college, and my father and I have been doing more and more solo hunts." He leaned back in the seat. "It'll leave you with less of a chance of dying-and me of getting bored."

Chloe looked up at Dean in shock. "Are you offering to become my hunting partner?"

He cleared his throat and looked away. "Take it or leave it."

She smiled, enjoying his slight embarrassment. "I accept."

"First smart thing you've done since leaving high school." He declared with a cheeky grin. "Now eat up, I read something in the morning paper that sounds like a job two cities away."

Fighting the smirk on her face, Chloe returned her attention to her food and while they fell into silence while eating breakfast, it wasn't terribly uncomfortable.

They still had a lot to talk about, issues that needed addressing...like the...consummation...of their partnership, but that would come later. She had a feeling that Dean could have only a certain amount of personal-related conversations in one day. And that was fine for her too. She needed time to digest everything herself.

So they sat in silence and ate, a hunt and a future partnership looming in the horizon.

The blonde grinned softly to herself.

The lonely days were over.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
